German Laid Open Application DE 44 23 677 A1 describes a multi-pole connector which is suitable for installation in a brake system on motor vehicles. That document describes, inter alia, that it is advantageous to produce the respective connector using an injection-molding process in order to create a liquid-tight housing. This is to ensure the suitability of the connector for use in the harsh environment of a brake system.